


Boober eats - The backdoor order

by tre_epoch



Series: boober eats [2]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, F/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot:The year is 2020. Quarantine is in place. All the shops are closed. Including the strip clubs. One strip club has been able to keep the business going and continues to have a good cash flow. The strippers are now doing home delivery with food as well as a good striptease and other services if the customer pays for it through the app called "boober eats". One customer decides to to order some good thai food with lots of extras. He choose one stripper who is willing to do what is required and she gets right to work.She recognizes the man from the club but they have never had a 1-on-1 meeting before. The woman slowly strip downs to the underwear requested by the customer and starts to give him what he ordered. Both the man and the stripper are satisfied with the meeting and the man promises that he will do another order through the app again. The stripper enjoyed the meeting so much that she gives out a special coupon that will give him 10% off the next order.
Series: boober eats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091618
Kudos: 1





	Boober eats - The backdoor order

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the comments so I can upvote and praise your work! 
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit. Feel free to freestyle! 
> 
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. the SFX is NOT necessary to include if you don't want to use it. I will include some SFX in the script but you can also use your own SFX if you feel like it. 
> 
> The tone of the voice written inside of the parentheses is just a suggestion and feel free to change it if you like. 
> 
> ABOUT THE DIFFERENT PARTS: The only thing that connects the different stories is that they are all using "boober eats". 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Inspiration:
> 
> https://www.inquisitr.com/5950409/portland-strip-club-boober-eats/
> 
> https://globalnews.ca/news/6729303/boober-eats-coronavirus-strip-club/
> 
> Clothing (just to give you an idea):
> 
> https://www.aubade.eu/en_US/la-belle-etoile-170.html
> 
> https://www.aubade.eu/en_US/la-belle-etoile-182.html
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/oCuDsQ0.jpg
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------

***sound of a moped and a door opening and closing.*** (moped: https://freesound.org/people/ahnoj/sounds/127592/ (this could be cut down and used for other sections of the audio if you like)) (door: https://freesound.org/people/3bagbrew/sounds/57743/)

(irritated) For fuck sakes! This is my day off. You have been calling me non-stop. What is it? Uh huh. And why can't Amanda take it? I've been working for 10 days straight. Can't you just let me have one day off? 

(surprised) Oh.... That's... That's the order? He paid how much? For that kind of request and tip I will gladly take the order. What's the order? Thai food? A Gaeng... a Gaeng Keow.... Gaeng Keow Wan Gai? What is that? Green curry chicken? Why didn't you just say so? 

You got everything ready? Perfect. Cool. Let me just change my clothes. If you need me, I will be in the dressing room. ***sound of someone changing clothes***

So.. Let's check the order. Oh, he wants me to use that one? I mean... Why not? But where's the plug? Oh! There it is. (pause) That plug is so cold... *light moan* But it feels so good *giggle* 

Ok! I'm ready! Please give me the green curry and I will be on my way. Is everything there? He also ordered some sort of sauce to it. Oh, there's the sauce. Perfect. I will just accept the order through the app and I will be on my way. One more thing, don't expect me to take any more orders after this one. I need to finish my tv-shows that I have been putting off. 

Ok! I'm leaving! Thank you for calling me up for this order. 

***door opens and closes*** (door: https://freesound.org/people/3bagbrew/sounds/57743/)

***a moped starts and drives away*** (moped: https://freesound.org/people/ahnoj/sounds/127592/)

***moped comes to a stop***

Why is it always so fucking hard to find where they live? 20A? Hopefully he will see that I've arrived through the app and will come out and meet me. Oh. That must be him standing there by the door. 

Hi! Did you order food? From boober eats. That's right! I'm here with you green curry! Yes, it was quite difficult to find the correct house. Sometimes the numbers are just a mess. Can I come in? ***door closes and foot steps*** (door: https://freesound.org/people/steinhyrningur/sounds/466864/) 

So here's your green curry or as it is called in the app... (hesitant) Gaeng Keow Wan Gai? Is that correct? Yea, I don't know how that is pronounced as well. So where do you want to be for the extra service? What about your living room? That's a nice couch you got there. How about you sit down on the couch and just relax for a while. 

I think I've seen you before at the club. I know you have been checking me out *giggling*. How come you have never requested me before? You're too shy. *laugh* Oh don't be shy! I am always up for a private show. When the club opens up again, you have to come up and talk to me! We will have a lot of fun together. 

Thank you! I like this pencil skirt as well. I'm quite happy that you requested this specific skirt through the app. It's one of my favourites. Let me grab that sofa chair you got there. Is that alright? Maybe you can help me move it? It looks like it will be too heavy for me to move alone. ***sound of furniture being moved (https://freesound.org/people/dspeight/sounds/352363)***

Thank you so much for your help. Now you can just sit down and relax on the couch. Perfect. Now I will just have to get a bit more comfortable as well. How about I start by removing my shirt? Don't worry. I will go slow ***sound of the woman unbuttoning her shirt***

Do you like that? Want to see what sort of lingerie I chose for you? I saw that you only requested me to wear lace so I was feeling a bit adventurous and choose a red colour for it. Was it a good choice? I'm glad that you like it! I'm just gonna let my hands run up and down my body for you. There's no need to rush. I will make sure that every extra service you ordered will be fulfilled. 

I have something for you. Let me just turn away from you while I sit on the chair. I know that I am a tease *giggling* Want to see whats under my skirt? I bet you can't wait to see what I have for you but for now, just watch how the skirt follows the curves of my ass. Do you like my ass? Thank you. I think I have teased you enough. Let me take off my skirt for you ***sound of a skirt being removed. A sound of a zipper being pulled down could be used here as well***

Of course I got matching lace panties for you! I had a feeling that you would enjoy this lingerie set. Let me hike up my skirt even more so you get a better view of my ass. Let me just pull my panties to the side for a bit. I got a surprise for you. When I put it the plug in? Before I got here. I got so wet feeling the vibrations on my moped *giggling*. I know you wanted me to put in the plug before I got here but I just couldn't contain myself. 

Now when you have seen me it's time for you to show me what you got. I can't wait to see you. Let me help you with your pants and underwear. 

***sound of a a belt buckle being opened, a zipper pulled down. Sound of pants just being pulled down works as well. (belt buckle: https://freesound.org/people/semccab/sounds/154355/)*** 

(this can go on for as long as you like)

Your cock is so hard already! Did you like my little striptease I did for you? I can't wait to play with your cock. Let me just take off my panties and skirt for you. ***sound of the woman removing her underwear and skirt***. Now you have a better view of my plug. I saw that you only wanted me to use a jeweled plug so I decided to match it with my underwear with a red jewel on the top. 

Want me to play with the plug? Of course *moaning* Like this? Want me to slowly pull it out a bit and then in again? Maybe you want to see me just move it around when it's inside of me? *moaning* Like this? If I like using a plug? I do... I sometimes wear it when I'm home alone as well. It just feels so good... You want me bended over like this? Of course I will. Feel free to give me some spanks as well *spanking* Yes! You can play with the plug for a bit as well *spanking* Oh don't be shy. I can take it. You can spank me harder *spanking* 

I got a surprise for you... This is not something you ordered but I thought that you would enjoy this. I also brought with me this *sound of a vibrator* It's my favourite wand. I get so horny using it on my clit while my ass is filled. Let me show you how I am making myself cum when I'm alone. *vibrator sound* *moaning more* *spanking*

Let me take care of your cock now. *whispering* take off my bra for me. ***sound of a bra being removed*** Let me sit down next to you. Feel free to play with my nipples. *licking sound*. Oh! Be careful when you are biting them. They get so sensitive when I'm horny.. Want me to use my wand on my nipples? *vibrator* *moaning* 

Let me suck your cock. I can't wait any longer. I really want to suck your cock! *licking* Want to have my tongue running up and down your hard cock? *licking* like that? *vibrator* I'm going to tease myself as I suck your cock *sucking and licking sound*. I hope that's okay for you *laughs*

*sucking sound* Want me to take it all? Everything? I will do my best *gagging and sucking for a long time* *soft voice* Are you ready to fuck my ass? You're so hard right now and my ass is ready for it.. 

(this can go on for as long as you like)

Let me turn around. Take out my plug for me *soft moaning* You want to use your tongue? Of course you can! That was one of the services you requested. 

*licking sound* *moaning* *moaning* Your tongue feels amazing on my tight ass *moaning* Keep going *moaning* Oh fuck!! Put in one of your fingers *moaning* *gasping* Yes! *vibrator* Let me play with my clit while you are playing with my ass *moaning* Oh fuck! 

You're ready to fuck me? I got lube in my bag. Let me lube up your cock *sound of lube being applied*. Put lube on my ass *lube sound* oh yes! I want you to take me.

*moaning* oh fuck! It feels so good. I can feel your cock going up in my ass. *moaning* Go a bit slow. Tease my rim first. Just like that! Now go in! *loud moaning* Yes! Fuck. It feels so good... yes! yes! Keep fucking my ass slowly. I want to feel every inch of your cock inside of me! *spanking* Oh fuck. Spank me harder *spanking sounds* (the man picks up speed)

Yes! Go deeper with your cock! Don't be afraid. I can take it! *spanking* Pull my hair. Pull my hair. Oh fuck! Oh! *loud moaning* *spanking* keep going. Don't stop. Just like that. *vibrator sound* Oh my fuck! I am so fucking wet. Yes! It feels amazing having your cock in my ass while I am playing with my clit. 

Yes! Yes! Oh fuuuuccckkkkk. *loud moaning* *spanking* Don't stop fucking me! Don't stop fucking me! I'm close. I'm so fucking close *loud moan* I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum! *orgasm* *heavy breathing* No! Keep going! Keep fucking me. Don't stop. Keep going. You can pull your cock out completely and then in again *gasping* Yes! Just like that. 

I will be happy to suck your cock! Here's tissues you can use to clean it! I'm tight? How can I not be? Your cock is so fucking good. It was amazing to feel how deep you were able to go and how hard it was. Let me suck your cock again! 

(this can go on for as long as you like)

*gagging and sucking* I'm so happy that you ordered these services from me! I'm getting so turned on playing with your cock *sucking and gagging* I would be happy to ride you! Let me lube up your cock before *lube is being applied* 

*moaning* fuuck! I can't take it all in... I need to go slow *moaning* Oh yes! Yes! Please! Suck on my nipples! Pinch them! *moaning* Oh fuck. It feels so good having your hard cock in my ass. Yes! *moaning* yes! *moaning* *spanking* yes!! Yes! Grab my hips and control the speed! Fuuck! *loud moaning* 

You're close to cumming? You want to fuck me in doggy again? Of course! 

(this can go on for as long as you like)

Oh yes! Just go slow in the beginning *moaning* Just like that! Now you can go deeper inside of me. Go all the way. Yes! Faster! Keep going! Keep going just like that. Your cock feels so good up my ass. All the way. I can feel every inch of your cock. Yes! Keep going!

Yes! You can cum in my ass! Do it. Fill me up! *loud moaning* Oh fuck! Yes! I'm getting close as well! Don't stop. Fill me up! Give me your cum! Yes!! *moaning* Oh fuck *orgasm* *heavy breathing* 

Yes! Pull it out. *moaning* *heavy breathing* That's so fucking hot! You even had some cum left for my ass even after you filled me up with your cum. Oh fuck! I could feel your cock pulsating inside of me... I can feel it coming out... Do you have a towel? Thank you! I know you didn't pay for it but I really want to know what your cum taste like. *licking sound* 

That was amazing. I came so hard. And you must've done it as well because that was a lot of cum *giggling* 

You can start eating your food now while I get dressed. ***sound of someone getting dressed***

Thank you for ordering boober eats. We hope that you enjoyed the food and service and that you will order from us soon. Please remember to rate me through the app. 5 stars? You're so kind! I had a great time delivering food and giving you your special order. Here's a code that will give you an extra 10% off your order. We only give that to our special customers. 

I hope to see you again soon! 

***door opens and closes***

Fuck. I think his cum is still inside of me. But who cares.. Now it time to take a shower, get changed and binge watch my tv-show. 

***sound of a moped starting and driving away***


End file.
